


Playing Pretend

by chaoticlogic



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 06:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18089471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticlogic/pseuds/chaoticlogic
Summary: Diego X Plus Sized ReaderA night out with your best friend doesn’t go as planned when Diego ropes you into being his girlfriend.





	Playing Pretend

inyourwildestdreamslove  
Playing Pretend  
Diego X Plus Sized Reader

A night out with your best friend doesn’t go as planned when Diego ropes you into being his girlfriend. 

 

Originally posted by dumpster-donut

It happens sometimes… that crushing feeling like you aren’t good enough. That you would never be good enough. Especially when you go to one of Diego’s matches regardless of how much you loved supporting him. You’ve kind of been avoiding the gym for a while, not because anyone ever goes out of their way to make you feel bad, but because there were so many great bodies floating around. Clearly he would never look twice at you like that if he had a size 2 in a sports bra and leggings to pursue. It’s not like he hadn’t done that for years anyway, all while you watched from the side, the forever supportive friend. Sometimes you feel like the best friend of your own real life RomCom….

Tonight you look nice though. You had to, to even begin to feel like you could compete with the women at the gym. You were dressed to the nines in a nice black jumpsuit with the your hair curled and a Smokey eye with a deep berry lip. Several of the guys and their wives or girlfriends were going to dinner after the competiton tonight and Diego had insisted you come citing the shit he would get from his friends if you didn’t show and guilting you for missing his last few matches.

He may have also mentioned a particularly pesky woman who didn’t know how to take ‘no’ for an answer and declared you his savior for tonight.

So here you are… Your shoes click against the arena floor and you crane your neck to find someone you know among the people crowding the area. You knew Diego’s gym usually sat on this side and you hope you find Ally and the others soon. Suddenly you see about four sets of waving hands and you rush towards the familiar faces. The four women in front of you vary in age from 22 to 35 each one pulls you into a hug and you spend the time catching up until the matches begin.

“I’m so glad you came tonight!” Exclaims Ally as you all sit down. Most of you have known one another for years at this point and every time you get together it’s like old friends. Another woman has included herself in the group by clinging onto one of the younger girls. Heather was sweet if not a little naive, but was always a friend to everyone.

“Me too,” you say with a sigh as you both sink into your seats.

“So how have you been? How’s the magazine?” questions Piper from around Ally.

“It’s great! The new issue goes out on Monday and everything got completed today, so I can finally have a weekend off.”

“I’m sure Diego is happy you were able to come tonight!” pipes up Tiffany, “You know how much he loves when you come!”

“Yeah I don’t think Diego would let me miss this, he probably would have hunted me down tonight if I didn’t show up.”

“He loves when you support him!”

Around that time lights dim and the announcer booms over the intercom system. With no hesitation the matches are under way and the four major gyms in the area that compete hold nothing back trying to take home the title of champion.

Diego’s match is one of the final ones. When he makes his entrance onto the mat he does his fanfair and when he catches your eye he winks and you hear the women go wild. And why wouldn’t they? He’s handsome, and ridiculously… well…let’s just say he takes very good care of himself. Diego makes quick work of his opponent and after the last couple of matches they hand out the prizes. The Lion’s Den had won.

Diego hops down from the ring, and with sweat still glistening on his well toned body, makes his way over to you.

“Finally got my favorite girl to come to one of my matches!” he says as he attempts to hug you.

“NOPE!” you exclaim as you hold your arms out to stop him, making the others around you laugh. The other women of the group successfully fending off their own husbands and boyfriends. A few of the guys manage to steal a peck, but know better than to mess up their someone’s outfit for tonight.

“Come on! I don’t even get a hug?” begs Diego as he puts his arms out and takes another step towards you.

“Not until you shower you don’t.”

“I’ll give you a hug!” exclaims the new addition to the group. Suddenly you knew this is the woman that Diego was talking about.

“Ah… ha ha… It’s okay I wouldn’t want to mess up your outfit Chloe.”

“Oh you could mess my outfit up anytime Diego,” she purrs up at him as she steps between the two of you.

She is quick to draw Diego and a few of the others into conversation and seem to make the effort to pointedly ignore you. You roll your eyes at the behavior but spend a few minutes talking to your friends that you hadn’t seen in a while. The looks of distaste for the woman not going unnoticed by you. After several minutes of catching up, you and several others have decided that it’s past time to eat and you all couldn’t leave until the guys had showered and changed.

“Diego!” you exclaim to get his attention, “I’m starving, can you go get your shower now so we can go?”

“Of course she is…” you hear Chloe scoff at the same time you hear Diego’s “Sure thing, (N/N).”

You feel a few of your friends bristle beside you, but try to bury the sting of her words. You don’t have to be told that your larger frame isn’t as desired as hers, but dammit… you have just as much a right to eat dinner as she does! The soft fire in your heart veins doesn’t stop you from folding in on yourself though. You feel your gaze drop to the floor, but not before you see the triumphant smirk on her lips. This is why you don’t see Diego comes towards you, so when his strong arm wraps around your middle and his right hand is buried in your hair as he captures your lips in the most passionate and fiery kiss you’ve ever had in your life, you are stunned for a moment, before you kiss him back. When he pulls away you’re breathless and your sparkling eyes gazes back into his. He rests his forehead against yours and he brushes your nose with his before he pecks you again.

“Be back soon baby…” he hand slides down and grabs your ass before he pulls back and turns to the shocked faces of his friends.

You watch as smiles break out onto the guys’ faces and choruses of ‘finally’ and ‘it’s about time’ ring in your ears as the guys drag him away hounding him for details the the whole way. The second they are gone the girls rush over to you with squeals and start to prod you for details.

You know this is because of the bleach blonde that is now standing a few feet away with her arms crossed and a scowl on her face.

‘He just needs a cover… don’t think too much into it,’ your mind whispers.

“WHY did you not tell us?!”

“We decided to keep things a secret for a while. We’ve been friends for so long… if it didn’t work out we didn’t want it to cause a ruckus in our lives.”

“With that kiss I’m sure there has been plenty of ruckus between you two!”

The girls break out into a chorus of laughter and after about 20 minutes the guys return. Diego is wearing black jeans with a white tee shirt and a black jacket over it. His combat boots echo throughout the arena before his arms wrap around you from behind, his lips pressing a soft kiss to your temple as he whispers in your ear.

“You look amazing you know that?”

You turn your head to face him and send him a soft smile before you press a sweet kiss to his lips. You definitely don’t mind playing the part of dutiful girlfriend for tonight. He wraps his arm around your shoulder as yours slip around his waist and the two of you head outside to his car. Ally and her husband Brendon slide into your backseat.

“I’m so excited for you two!” Ally exclaims as she slides her arms around you in a quick hug from behind.

“I know! It’s been a long time coming! I’m glad you two are finally together!” says Brendon as he slaps Diego on the shoulder. You could tell that Diego was becoming a little uncomfortable with the lie, so you quickly turn and ask the couple about their 3 year old, Sophie, and all of her antics. They launch into stories telling all her cute little anecdotes and thrusting pictures into your face.

“You two will have the cutest kids!” squeals Ally from behind you and feel another stab to your heart.

Brendon, thankfully, attempts to reel his wife in telling her this is new and that she shouldn’t scare us like that. You glance over and see that Diego is overly concentrating on the road and that he’d barely contributed to the conversation.

‘He’s afraid I’m mad at him…’ you think to yourself. You have been friends long enough to know Diego is silently panicking. 

When you pull up to the restaurant you send the couple inside to grab a table while your turn to your best friend.

The second they are far enough away Diego launches into his apology, “I-I’m so s-sorry! I just c-couldn’t ssss-stand what she said to y-you!”

“Diego,” you say putting a calming hand on his shoulder, “I’m not mad… A little warning would have been nice though…”

His eyes continue to bore into your own, “I-I just don’t want you to ever think you aren’t the most beautiful woman in the room okay? Fuck what everyone says or thinks about you, you are amazing and perfect. If some asshole said to you what Chloe did… I would have knocked them to the floor…”

You shake your head, “Diego… there are always going to be people who think they are better than me because of my weight. And most days I keep my head up and I don’t let things affect me… Sometimes though it’s like being 13 and teased or 16 and rejected all over again…it’s just apart of life.”

“You’re so damn amazing though…” he says as his hand cups your cheek.

“You know… you’re pretty damn amazing yourself…”

He laughs a hollow laugh as he looks down, “No I’m not…Always number two…”

“Come on… we both need to eat something… this is getting to be too much… We’re celebrating how amazing you are!”

He nods before he jumps out of the car and you follow. His arm automatically goes around your shoulders as he guides you into the restaurant. Your friends are already set up at a table and they yell happily when the two of you walk over to them. As you sit down you notice the way that Chloe is looking at you as if she wasn’t done with you yet. Diego pulls you towards him and he whispers in your ear.

“She tries anything you let me know…”

You let out a soft giggle before you push him away, like he had just told you some dirty secret.

He sends you a sly smile before the two of you focus on the menu before you. Appetizers arrive before you really have a chance to look over everything and the snide comments continue to flow.

“Make sure that you keep the nachos out of (Y/N)’s reach… we wouldn’t want her to eat them all…”

“That’s what you’re getting? Maybe you should have a salad…”

“You know… I’m surprised that Diego hasn’t offered to train you… It definitely couldn’t hurt…”

“You aren’t actually getting dessert are you.”

You could feel Diego vibrating next to you with the effort to not reach across the table and smack the girl in front of you.

“You know what…” you mutter after that last comment, your self-confidence shattered, “I think I’m just going to go home…”

“I’ll drive you,” Diego mutters as he gets up to follow you.

“You should stay and celebrate with your friends,” you say with a pained smile.

“Yeah Diego! You should stay!” exclaims Chloe with a devious smile.

“You know… we’re going to head out too…”

“Yeah us too.”

“See you guys next time okay?”

As all of your friends get up to leave you notice the way they all spit insults at Chloe, who has the audacity to look offended.

Half way out of the restaurant Diego turns around and stomps back up to her, “You know what… that woman is the most amazing woman I’ve ever met in my life. She has been there for me when even my own family wasn’t. She is smart, sexy, funny, and kind. She is everything I could ever want in my girlfriend and more and after what I’ve seen tonight… You aren’t even worthy of standing in her shadow. You ever talk about my woman like that again and I’m throwing your ass out of the gym… actually you know what… we don’t allow that kind of behavior. Don’t ever come back.”

With that Diego turned towards you and pulls you towards him for your second deep kiss of the night. You were far more prepared for this one and you wished that it could have lasted forever.

“Diego…” you whisper.

“Yeah (Y/N)…”

“The whole restaurant is looking at us…”

“Let them look… I’ve got the most beautiful woman in this place…if you’ll have me…for real?”

You look up into his deep chocolate eyes and you can hardly believe your ears.

“You know I could never say no to you…”

He sends you the most breathtaking smile before he dips his head down and captures your lips in another heart stopping kiss.


End file.
